Ice Roses and Romantic Sketches
by Silver Lining Aura
Summary: Elsa and Anna are celebrating their one-year anniversary. Just another fluffy Elsanna one shot by yours truly.


"Elssssaaaaa," Anna called from halfway down the hall. Elsa held back a laugh as the ginger poked her head around the corner. "Elsa! There you are!" Anna exclaimed bouncing on her heels and sat upon her sister's desk. "Do you know what tomorrow is?" her smile a light with joy.

"Friday," Elsa replied, never removing her gaze from her book.

"Yes, silly, but there is special day that comes with the date."

Elsa already knew what she was talking about. The queen had something special thing already planned. "I still have no idea."

Anna sighed, "It's our one-year anniversary, Snow Leopard."

"Ah, I was unaware of that."

"So, do you have anything wonderful in mind, for anyone?" Anna half hoped that Elsa said yes.

Peeking from the pages Elsa saw that cute undeniable smile of her sisters. _Damn, how can I lie to that face. _"I have a thing tomorrow, so no I do not have anything planned." _Ah, yes use the I'm a queen excuse that always does the trick. Might as well freeze her heart again, shatter it, and dance on the broken pieces. _

Anna's face fell, "Oh, I see." Getting up Anna ran her hand along the desk. She came around behind her sister, and bent down close to her majesties ear. Her warm breath tickled, and Elsa felt herself blush. "Then I guess we won't be able to _build a snowman_." Her last three words oozed with lust, leaving Elsa to bit her lip to hold back a whimper.

"Anna, please, that is not going to-"

Cut off as Anna bite down the sensitive skin. "I understand," she purred, "If you need me, I'll be with Kristoff." As she watched her sister leave, Anna did a seductive wink, and left.

"Damn it, Anna," Elsa groaned in frustration. Closing her book the queen got up, made sure that her sister was official gone. Shutting the door, Elsa froze the lock. Taking her seat Elsa waved her hand forming an icy rose in her hands. Twirling the frozen steam between her fingers she examined it the crystallized petals. It took her weeks just form intricate design to perfection. Building a mass ice palace in a few minutes was easy, creating something as delicate flower was painstaking. However, for her sister Elsa wanted to make sure it was anything, but perfect. "One down, eleven more to go."

* * *

Anna walked down the road with Kristoff. "So, why am I here, feisty pants."

"Well, I want your opinion on the anniversary present I got for Elsa! I think it's wonderful, but I would like a second look."

"I'm sure Elsa would love anything you gave her."

"I know, but this is going to be our first Valentine's Day not only as sisters, but lovers as well. I want it to be perfect like her. At first I thought about getting her some sexy lingerie, until I realized she could just make her own for me to melt off."

"Anna, please, it's bad enough that I know what you two behind locked doors. I don't want to hear about all the details. Plus, I figured out what building a snowman really means," he shuddered.

"Then I thought about going with the classic's like chocolate, or flower. However, I would end up eating it all, and she would end up killing the flowers with a single cold touch. That would make her feel horrible."

Kristoff rolled his eyes, "You know it's not how great the gift is it's the thought that counts."

"I know, that, silly. Which is why I've been sneaking out without Elsa knowing and coming to this shop I discovered." Anna stopped in front of a building. "Here we are!"

The ice harvester glanced at the place praying it was not a sex shop. Instead, it was just a harmless art place. "This is um, surprising."

Anna grabbed his hand, "Come on, you'll love this place."

The two went in and the shop keeper glanced seeing the ginger, "Ah, Anna, back to finish your lovely piece?"

"No, actually I wanted to pick it up."

"By all means, it is yours to take. You being the artist, and all," the woman smiled.

"Thanks!" Dragging Kristoff by the hand to a room behind a curtain he caught short glimpses of paintings. Inside the room the ice harvester saw an easel, and piece of parchment atop. With a proud smile Anna asked, "So, what do you think?"

All he could manage to say was, "Wow, Anna, Elsa is going to love this."

Clapping Anna could hardly wait to give it to Elsa.

* * *

Night had fallen upon the kingdom, Elsa had finished the final rose, and gentle arranged in a bouquet. Slouching onto her bed the Snow Queen sighed, "Finished."

Just then she heard someone rapping upon her door. "Elsa, why is the door locked?" Anna voice asked confused.

"Crap, I forgot about the door." Standing up she hide the roses, and waved her hand unlocking the door." Anna walked in hand behind her back. "Sorry, I was busy, and I did not want to be disturbed." This was indeed true she had moved from her study to her bedroom to avoid being troubled.

"I understand." It was then she took notice of her sister's hand. "So, what do you have behind your back?" she inquired innocently.

"Nothing," she lied, "Not unless you want to tell what your hiding?"

"Oh, just something for the most wonderful person in the world," she winked.

Elsa rolled her eyes, applauding Anna for being a cunning little fox. "I see, I too have a gift for someone fantastic in my own life."

The one thing that Anna did not account for was her sister's ability to peak Anna's curiosity to it's fullest. The two lover's locked eyes mischief sparkled in Anna's teal ones, but Elsa had her regal mask on leaving Anna unable to screw with her. The ginger did not want to give up, but standing still was not her forte. A few moments went by, and Anna surrendered to the silence. "Ah, okay, you win. What did you get me for our anniversary?"

Elsa smiled with victory. Bringing her hand around she showed Anna the ice roses.

Too stunned for words Anna went over and touched the icy flowers. "These are-" Swallowing back the lump in her throat Anna tried again, but words failed her. Instead she opted to just how she felt, and hugged her sister with her free arm.

"So, I'll take it that you like them?" the queen asked unsure.

Her sister just nodded her head. Pulling back Anna finally managed to say, "I love them!" She suddenly had doubts about her gift, so slowly pulled out the rolled up piece of parchment. "This is yours."

Elsa took it with shaking fingers. Unrolling it she saw several drawings upon the sheet. "Anna, I love it."

Anna took a seat beside her. "It's um, drawings of all the great moments we've shared since we started dating." She pointed to the first one, "Here's the time where we went to that restaurant on our first date, and I tripped breaking one of most expensive wine bottles."

"You were banned and told the waiter he sucked at his job," Elsa laughed at the memory.

"Oh, here is where we had our first official kiss at the duck pond."

Elsa tried to conceal the tears she looked at all of the scene's Anna had drawn. From the simple picnic to ice skating together hand in hand to one she could not quite what it was. "Um, Anna what is this one?" she inquired pointing to a dark magenta one."

Anna's face turned a bright shade of red that even darkened to the middle of her arms. "Well, that is um, us, you know."

Realization hit the older sibling. "Anna, that is private.

"Aw, come one you know loved it. If memory serves I had you screaming-" Elsa kissed Anna shutting her up.

Pulling away Elsa smiled "Thank you, this is indeed wonderful."

Anna kissed Elsa back and said against her lips, "The ice roses are lovely just like their creator."

"I love you, Anna," Elsa said softly."

"Love you too, Elsa." the two sat in silence for a moment before Anna asked in a mischievous tone, "You want to build a snowman."

"Not if your going to draw a picture of it, no," she teased, pulling her sister in for an another kiss.

Anna pulled away, "Hey, I just realized you don't have anything planned. I made sure your schedule was clear, just so we could spend time together."

Knowing she was caught Elsa contoured, "Then tell me where have you been sneaking off to for the past month?"

"Happy Anniversary Elsa," Anna cooed, hugging her sister avoiding her sister's question.

Rolling her eyes Elsa recuperate, "Happy Anniversary."

* * *

**A/N: So, this was meant to be a Valentine's story, but since it is super late I went with an anniversary idea. Spamming fanfiction today with stories!**


End file.
